


Training

by queenhomeslice



Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cowgirl Position, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Vaginal Sex, fat reader, plus size reader, weightlifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You decide to help Gladio with weightlifting.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“Fifty-one...” Gladio exhales slowly as he lifts the giant dumbbell above his head. His long, thick arms shake slightly, smooth chest heaving with the careful effort of lifting something so heavy without injuring himself. He holds the weight in the air for twenty seconds before he lowers it back down onto the bars above him, resting for a quick second. 

“What a good boy,” you purr. You’re seated on top of him, straddling the prince’s royal shield as he does an early morning at-home workout in his personal weight room. Not that Gladiolus Amicitia _needs_ motivation to finish his training for the day, but neither one of you ever turns down an opportunity to spice things up in the bedroom. 

Gladio’s naked, and so are you—with his fifty-first repetition of lifting a 350 lb. Weight, you give another swirl of your hips, rocking back and forth as you slowly grind on Gladio’s thick cock. 

“Baby girl,” he grits out, sweat pouring down his face. “Please, let me fuck you and get it over with.” 

“No,” you say with a smirk and another evil grind of your wide, fat hips. “C’mon, fifty-two.” 

Gladio grunts, biting his lip as his shaky arms grip the barbell again. 

You still yourself as he takes the weight from the bar and brings it low to his chest, then extends his arms fully. 

“Fifty-two,” he mumbles as he starts to lower the barbell. 

You wait until he’s fully let go of the weight to bounce on him a little again as a reward, savoring the way he fills you up and stretches you. You stare down at him—Gladio's a mountain of a man, all tan and tattooed, broad features and dark hair. You hold his darkened, lustful gaze as you fondle one of your own breasts while Gladio watches. 

He grunts out a low noise of want and reaches for you, but you grab his hand before he can touch any part of your big, soft body. “Ah-ah,” you scold, as though he’s a toddler being trained to behave. “Good boys finish their exercise first before they get to play.” 

Gladio straight up _whines_ and you feel his hard cock twitch inside of you. His reps have been getting slower since he hit number forty, but you’re determined to push him as far as he can go. The sheer power that Gladio’s holding back, just because you’re telling him to, is the headiest aphrodisiac that you can think of. 

The shield inhales sharply and closes his beautiful honey amber eyes, gripping the weight again. He lifts it twice in rapid succession without a break in-between—fifty-three and fifty-four. 

“Oh, so good. So strong for me,” you murmur as you drag your hands down the hard planes of his stomach, teasing the dark happy trail below his belly button. “What a good boy.” You lean back, gripping the top of his calf hard as you change up the angle of your thrusts, tipping your head back and moaning loudly. “Mmmmmm, _daddy_ ,” you groan, using the nickname that you know Gladio has trouble resisting. “You feel so good, fuck...fill me up _so good_...” 

“Fuck,” you hear him cry, and before you know what’s happening, Gladio is sitting up on the weight bench, wrapping you in his arms as he keeps you impaled on his cock. 

“Can’t do it,” he continues, mouthing at your neck hard enough to bruise, gripping your plush hips in his hands and lifting you up and down on his cock in a furious pace. “You feel too good, baby.” 

You laugh weakly as waves of pleasure crash over you, overwhelmed by Gladio’s raw power as he manhandles you on his lap. He crushes his wide mouth to yours in a frenzied kiss as he snakes one hand between your bodies to finger at your clit. 

It’s all you can do to whimper into his mouth, orgasm crashing over you hard. You’re frantically clawing at his back, holding on for dear life as Gladio grips your ribs in his giant hands again and begins to slam you hard on his cock, fucking you mercilessly through your orgasm. You vaguely hear his grunts and his whispered-sweet nothings as your walls flutter around him, oversensitive and gripping him like a vice. With one final roar, he bites down hard into your shoulder, and you feel him throb with release, white-hot and thick inside of you, dribbling out around his cock and onto the sticky vinyl padding of the weight bench. 

Gladio holds you to himself for a long time before he moves—even as he grows soft, he’s still inside of you. You feel him pull away and press a soft kiss to your hair. 

“Fifty-four,” he murmurs. 

“Mmmmmm,” you mutter back. “S’one more than yesterday.” 

Gladio laughs weakly. “Maybe we can get to sixty by the end of the week. Funny thing, though. I can do a hundred when I’m by myself, no problem.” 

You pull back to stare him in the eyes, smirking. “All the more reason to build up your stamina, tough guy.” 

“I’m not so sure how _this_ sort of training is gonna help me, sweetheart.” 

“Oh, trust me. My training techniques are world-renowned.” You pat him on the cheek. “Don’t worry. My method is proven.” 

“Oh is it,” Gladio laughs, shaking his head. 

“Yep.” You snuggle back into his neck, hugging him and locking your arms around his back. 

You feel him rise from the bench and carry you to the shower, where he gives the both of you a post-workout cleanup, followed by some world-renowned training of his own. 


End file.
